


Whose chair?

by Romanticide09



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bond Mates, Boys In Love, Bridge - Freeform, Enterprise, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: Kirk is bored so he decides to play with Spock. (Just some light fun, and Scotty being nosy.) This is my first Spirk fan fiction so I hope someone likes it ^^





	Whose chair?

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Not beta'd.

It was a quiet day in the enterprise, and over the course of the day Kirk had grown bored. Which always leads to some kind of adventure which have lately been including a sometimes reluctant Spock, or a more logical Spock. They have been bond mates for about a month now after almost two years of pining. The ship had actually cheered, and thrown a party since they FINALLY did it. 

“Come on Spock it will be fun.” Kirk said with a whisper as they made their way towards the bridge. 

Spock could hear what his idea was, and he cocked one eyebrow still following his illogical mate “It is against regulation for us to be on the bridge right now.” The lusty vibes going through their bond was testing Spock's control at the moment. 

“Guess you will just have to punish me captain.” Kirk winked at his Vulcan, and choked on his laugh at the face he was making. He waited too see if he was going to try to play coy, or not. 

At first Spock had found Kirk's game quite illogical, but despite his efforts they had grown on him, or at least in his groin region. “But I am not the ca...” He felt Kirk's finger go on his lips, and it made his whole body shutter on the inside. He was still holding his guards for the time being not wanting to let Kirk win yet. He was Vulcan, and was much stronger willed. Less controlled by his human needs. 

“Tonight you are the captain, and I am the first officer.” Kirk backed up in to the bridge, and sauntered over to his, or spock's chair tonight taking a seat. “You can play Vulcan with me all you want babe, but you can't fool me.” He lounged back, and opened his legs wide trying to look as comfy, and inviting as possible. “You sure have an amazing chair here captain. It's got plenty of room for two people. Maybe I should go find another to accompany me.” He started rubbing his own thigh suggestively dropping his voice on octave. “They can sit right here on my lap, and protect me from getting removed by the captain.” 

A low growl was rumbling out of Spock's chest at the thought of another on his mate's lap. “If someone sat on your lap it would be them who was removed. Possibly out of a space lock.” He face stayed straight, but their was a possessiveness in his eyes. Only Jim had a way of digging in to the most primal parts of him. “Now you shall remove yourself from my chair. If not I will have to reprimand you.” His eyes were burning in to his mate's blue ones, and he noted the crinkles that let him know he was in fact enjoying the way he was playing the game. 

“Oh such harsh words for a captain. I would dare to say you are emotionally compromised, and that gives me all rights to this chair. You may have to remove me with force Captain.” He made sure to bite his lip just as he said force, and slightly pushed up his bulge his eyes never leaving Spock's. He knew him well enough to know he was about two seconds away from jumping him. It was in the subtle things. The way his fists were balled up to his sides, and the twitch in his left eye the same one that his eyebrow was raised on . His chest was moving a fraction of a bit faster, and he was curling his toes. All the those things told Kirk that Spock was getting close to breaking. Which is exactly how he wanted the game to end.

The bond between them was full of what a human would describe as dirty thoughts. One of bending him over the chair, or straddling him in it making Spock breathe harshly through his nose. “If you will not listen to reason first officer. I am going to have to as you say be hands on.” Spock took predatory steps towards Jim. “You are in direct violation of..” He was cut off by Jim laughing, and grabbing his elbow to pull him in. 

“you're so cute, and I'm not moving.” He loved when his Vulcan got too technical, and sue him if he thought it was the most adorable thing. He smirked again as Spock huffed in frustration, and rolled his eyes. Even though if Jim brought it up Spock would deny he did something so un-vulcan like. 

“Vulcan's are not cute.” and Jim was right he did not roll his eyes despite what he thinks. “since you will not get out. I will just have to join you.” Spock let himself drop in to Kirk's lap knowing he would jostle his hard cock that was now clearly outlined in his sleeping pants. 

“I beg t...” The sudden pressure on his bulge made him bite back a moan, and he lost the rest of his words. 

At some point during the last bit of this Scotty had been doing some checks around the ship when he heard muffled voices near by. He tiptoed quietly following the noise. When he saw Spock, and Kirk go on to the bridge his only thought was to see what they were up to, and get a hold of the rest of the crew. Only Bones, and Chekov answered. Things were escalating as Scotty waited for the two. He hadn't told them exactly what was happening just that he needed them both. 

“I swear you better have a damn good reason for waking me.” Bones said while running his hand through his hair still trying to wake up. At that same moment Chekov walked up to looking like he had still been fully awake, and bones just blinked staring at him. “You're lucky to be young.” Bones stifled a yawn while Chekov just gave him one of those smiles he hated, but loved which pissed him off. Also why hadn't the boy put on a shirt before coming out.“I'm waiting Scotty.” He looked away from Chekov bare chest trying to ignore his own thoughts

“Listen.” Scotty pointed towards where Spock, and Kirk were. They were now moans, and the occasional sound of metal being hit. They heard a mumble of “I am still deciding the proper punishment Jim.” 

“Oh my..”Chekov was about to yell, but bones covered his mouth while grimacing. “You brought us up here, because the hobgoblin, and Jim are doing it...Godamn it man are trying to scar Chekov. He's barely twenty.” Chekov removed bone's hand, and was about to say he was far from innocent when Scotty pipped up. “Eye sir I needed other witnesses.” 

Bones just rolls his eyes, and grabs Chekov “I'm going back to bed, and taking Chekov with me You know..because I say he needs sleep.” Chekov just blushed, and waved at Scotty before allowing bones to drag him off with his hand on his ass. 

That's so bullocks. Everyone is getting laid except for me.” Scotty just griped, and pressed the intercom on to the bridge. “Ye boys have a goodnight.” The answering scotty had him laughing in tears as he made his way to his quarters.


End file.
